Slufer (PGV)
Slufer is a descendant of Vegeta Jr. and Vegeta's family, is a character of the series PGV Dragon Ball AF. Smart and rational prefer to make a plan before entering a battle. It's an art fan. Biography 700 years have passed, In the center of the famous city where Goku defeated the last evil dragon there are five statues dedicated to the five unbeatable warriors: Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku. There are hundreds of descendants of the Saiyans on Earth. The greater part of them live as the common citizens and ignore their own origins, only a few chosens have inherited the great power of the Saiyans. When the Diri's death, Gotan looses consciousness; believing him died and not knowing the resistance of the Saiyans, the aliens go away to reach the most powerful descendant of Vegeta. Zeel finds the descendant of the King Vegeta, Slufer, in an arena, during his trainings. Slufer does not know his origins , but he known of having an incredible power, In fact he is at the moment the most powerful Saiyan of the planet. Zeel seeing him says; I thought that you would have been a worthy adversary, but you are just an useless monkey, Greyn, Kutiengo, I will make you to amuse a bit with him, but don't eliminate him, this is a pleasure that is only up to me. Hearing these offensive words Slufer is infuriated and transforms in Super Saiyan Dai ni Dankai (ASSJ). He creates immediately a powerful aphere of energy and launches in against Kutiengo. Kutiengo tries to avoid the sudden attack, but in the end the energy ball fuses his right arm. In convulsions from the pain, with blood all around, Kutiengo lays on the ground and looses consciousness. Slufer has used a great part of his power for this attack. Then Greyn attacks and Slufer has got to return to the stage of Super Saiyan after a powerful kick. Slufer goes to the counterattack hurling one long series of blows towards Greyn. Greyn creates around a powerful energetic barrier that protects his from the attack. Slufer is exhaust, since he wasted all his energies and returns to his normal state. Then Zeel says: Funny, you are already K.O.!. Greyn comments: I allow myself to call Lord Nutti, Kutiengo, needs immediate cures. Slufer says stuttering: How is it possible, nobody has never been able to even compete minimally with me, but you have struck me like a piece of trash, then Slufer swoons. On the battlefield arrives Lord Nutti, gets Kutiengo and brings him in the spaceship where he will come cured by Saber. Transformations * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Second Grade Techniques * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Second Grade * Galick Gun * Super Galick Gun * Buster Cannon * Super Buster Cannon * Finish Buster * Burning Attack * Big Bang Attack * Final Flash * Final Impact * Atomic Blast * Ki * Flight Battles * Slufer (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Second Grade) and Gotan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Zeel, Greyn, Saber, Kutiengo and Lord Nutti Category:PGV2 Category:Slufer Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyan Second Grade Category:Characters with ki Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids